1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a rack server system.
2. Description of Related Art
Rack server systems include a rack and a number of blade servers. The rack defines a receiving space which is divided into a number of units along the height direction of the rack. Each server is received in a corresponding unit and includes a power supply unit (PSU). The PSUs are connected to an external power source and supply power to the respective servers. However, because the PSU generates heat and obstructs heat dissipation, the heat dissipation efficiency of the corresponding server including the corresponding PSU therein is often less than satisfactory.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a rack server system, which can overcome the limitations described.